Verwandlung One Shot
by Bella020607
Summary: Meine eigene Version von Bellas Verwandlung. Alles verläuft anders wie im Original! Aber ließt einfach selbst! Würde mich über Kommentare freuen!


Verwandlung

Es war Sonntag, wohl der letzte Sonntag in meinem menschlichen Leben. Heute Abend sollte ich sterben, mein Herz sollte aufhören zu schlagen, das Blut in meinem Körper sollte zu Eis gefrieren. Doch ich war bereit mein Leben zu lassen und das nur aus einem Grund, um die Ewigkeit mit Edward zu verbringen, meinem geliebten Mann. Schon seit fast drei Jahren versuche ich ihn zu überreden mich ewig jung zu halten. Fast 100 Jahre war er jetzt schon 17 Jahre alt und ich näherte mich jede Stunde den 19 Jahren und meinen 19. Geburtstag wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern. Das ich ein Jahr älter war als er konnte ich ja noch ertragen, aber zwei, auf keinen Fall. Nur über meine Leiche, wie wahr diese Aussage doch war. Klar theoretisch war er sowieso viel älter als ich, aber trotzdem störte es mich.

Ich wusste das ich mich verändern würde, das ich nach drei Tagen mit unmenschlichen Schmerzen, nicht mehr die gleich sein würde, doch es war mir egal. Alles war vorbereitet für die nächsten Tage, Carlisle hatte sich frei genommen um sich ärztlich um mich zu kümmern. Er wollte versuchen meine bevorstehenden Schmerzen mit Morphium zu lindern. Edward versuchte jede Stunde mindestens dreimal mein Vorhaben auszureden, doch ich würde nicht nachgeben. Er würde sein Versprechen einlösen, so wie Ich es getan habe, schließlich habe ich ihn geheiratet.

Alice tänzelte schon den ganzen Tag um mich herum, sie war so gespannt auf meine Verwandlung. Auch Esme, Emmett und Jasper freuten sich darauf, nur Rosalie war immer noch nicht begeistert davon, okay eingeschlossen Edward. Rosalie duldete mein Vorhaben, war jedoch etwas traurig das ich ihren Rat ein Mensch zu bleiben nicht angenommen hatte. Sie versteht es. flüsterte Emmett mir zu, er war gerade hinter mich getreten und schaute lächelnd zu Rose. Ich nickte leicht und schaute zu Edward, der gerade einen großen Eimer Wasser in unser Zimmer trug. Und er? fragte ich an Emmett gewandt. Er versteht dich Bella, für ist es nur so schwer dich leiden zu sehen, außerdem hat er Angst dich zu töten und dir deine Seele zu nehmen, was wenn du mich fragst vollkommener Schwachsinn ist, wenn wir keine Seele hätten könnten wir schließlich nicht lieben. Ich lächelte Emmett dankbar zu, mein bester Freund und großer Bruder, war einfach klasse.

Ich glaube es ist soweit Bella, Carlisle wartet, du solltest nach oben gehen, wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen. Nochmals lächelte er mich aufmunternd an und ich begab mich langsam in Edwards Zimmer, mir schien es wie eine Ewigkeit obwohl ich höchstens 30 Sekunden gebraucht haben konnte, aber was will ich schon sagen, ich ging auf den Tod und mein ewiges Leben zu.

Ich stellte mich zögernd in den Türrahmen und blickte zu Edward und Carlisle die sich für meine Ohren lautlos unterhielten. Sie schauten beide sehr ernst, doch Carlisle wand sich schnell zu mir um und ein lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Bist du bereit Bella? Auch Edward schaute jetzt auf, er saß auf dem Bett und schaute mich traurig an. Wieder konnte ich die Frage ob ich das wirklich tun wollte in seinen Augen lesen. Ich nickte bestimmt und ging auf ihn zu.

Carlisle zeigte auf das Bett und deutete mir das ich mich hinlegen sollte. Wieder nickte ich und folgte seiner Anweisung. Edward fasste mich bei der Hand, seine Topasbraunen Augen zogen mich in seinen Bann doch ich wusste genau das er mich nur ablenken wollte, den Carlisle stand schon mit der ersten Spritze Morphium neben mir. Ich seufzte und hielt ihm ohne Aufforderung meinen Arm hin, wand meinen Blick jedoch nicht von Edwards Augen ab.

Blut ich konnte es schon wieder riechen, dieser metallene rostige Geruch einfach grausam, hoffentlich änderte sich dieses empfinden bei meiner Verwandlung. Edward schaute kurz zu Carlisle der jetzt aus Höfflichkeit den Raum verließ er wusste das dieser Moment etwas Persönliches für Edward und mich war. Willst du das wirklich Bella! wieder dieser flehende Ton. Ich rollte mit den Augen, Edward du hast es versprochen, ich will mein Leben, oder eher gesagt die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen und das ist für uns wohl die einzigste Möglichkeit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird sicher alles gut gehen und habe keine Angst, du wirst mir meine Seele nicht stehlen. Das war genau der Grund der Edward zögern ließ, doch trotzdem trat ein leichtes lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er atmete kurz durch, Schließ jetzt die Augen, meine Liebste. Auch ich atmete nochmals kurz und tief durch, das Morphium entwickelte langsam die volle Wirkung, nochmals schaute ich in die Topasbraunen Augen und schloss dann meine.

Angst durchkroch mich, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Edward küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen und sein Mund wanderte weiter zu meiner Kehle, er nuschelte nur noch ein kleines Tut mir Leid gegen meine Haut, bevor er so vorsichtig wie möglich seine Zähne in meinem Hals versenkte. Ich riss die Augen auf, ohne es zu wollen natürlich, es tat weh, mehr sogar als das letzte mal, schließlich hatte James mir nur in mein Handgelenk gebissen, jedoch schien das Morphium nicht die geringste Wirkung zu haben. Ich spürte ein leichtes ziehen an meinem Hals und wusste genau das es für Edward sehr schwer war meinem Blut zu widerstehen, doch ich wusste einfach das er mich nicht töten würde. Ein leichtes ziepen bekam ich noch mit als Edward seine Zähne aus meinem Hals zog, doch dann fiel ich ins Schwarze.

Es brannte, überall, als würde ich inmitten eines riesigen Lagerfeuers stehen. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon hier lag und mich vor Schmerzen wand, ich hoffte das es schon lange angedauert hatte, ich hatte seid dem Biss jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, vielleicht waren erst 5 Minuten vergangen oder auch schon zwei Tage, ich wusste es nicht. Ich riss die Augen auf, meine Schmerzen schwächten ab hörten jedoch nicht auf. Edward saß erschrocken neben mir, auch Carlisle stand im Zimmer und ich wusste warum meine Schmerzen nachließen, er hatte abermals eine Morphium Spritze in der Hand. Wieder schaute Edward mich entschuldigend und traurig an, ich lag wohl noch nicht lange hier. Wie lange schon presste ich unter Schmerzen zwischen meinen Lippen heraus. Ein kleines aber trotzdem entschuldigendes lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es sind erst zwei Stunden vorbei Bella, es tut mir so leid, versuche dich zu entspannen und schließ die Augen, ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir, hab keine Angst. Ich folgte seiner Anweisung, jedoch hatte ich gar keine andere Möglichkeit den wieder überrollte mich der Schmerz.

Ich hörte Stimmen, ganz leise, aber es waren viele, ich konnte Emmett heraus hören und auch Alice Stimme war zu erkennen. Es muss doch langsam vorbei sein sie liegt jetzt schon vier Tage da oben, können wir nicht mal gucken gehen ob sie wach ist, bitte Carlisle! hörte ich Alice flehen. Das war doch nicht möglich wie konnte ich sie hören, sie war scheinbar nicht im Zimmer.

Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper waren verschwunden, ich wand mich nicht mehr unter ihnen, lag nur ganz ruhig auf dem Bett, Edward neben mir, das spürte ich, er war angenehm warm, seltsam eigentlich fror ich immer wenn er neben mir lag. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte sogleich in schwarze Augen die mich gespannt anstarrten. Schwarze Augen, Edward musste lange nicht gejagt haben, aber hatte ja versprochen die ganze Zeit bei mir zu bleiben. Bella, Liebes, wie geht es dir? Meine Hand fuhr nach oben zu seinem Gesicht, aber so schnell wie ich es als Mensch nicht geschafft hätte, seine Wange war weich und warm, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie Marmor, wenn ich darüber fuhr, leichte Facetten waren zu spüren. Er lächelte mein kleines schiefes lächeln. Ist es vorbei? fragte ich sichtlich neugierig, ich war nicht wirklich scharf auf einen weiteren Tag voller Schmerzen. Er lächelte, Du hast es überstanden Liebste, wie fühlst du dich? Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, Ich glaube gut, Ich kann die anderen hören, aber sie sind doch gar nicht da! Edward musste grinsen, Ich sagte Ihnen extra sie sollen leise sein, wenn du aufwachst, aber sie sind so gespannt auf dich also kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln. Du hast jetzt bessere Ohren und wirst so gut wie alles hören, jedenfalls alles in der Umgebung, aber daran gewöhnt man sich. Ich setzte mich auf, wieder schneller als eigentlich gedacht, ein leuchten trat in Edwards Schwarze Augen. Schwarze Augen, er musste sogar sehr hungrig sein. Hunger, mein Engel?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, Ich will die anderen sehen. Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen, flitzte ich auch schon los, ohne zu fallen, was mich wirklich verwunderte, vielleicht hatte ich durch meinen Tod sogar meine Tollpatschigkeit verloren. Edward hatte Schwierigkeiten mir zu folgen. Als Neugeborene war ich ein wenig schneller als er. Meine gesamte Familie hatte sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt, als ich von Edward gefolgt in den Raum flitzte.

Alice juchzte auf und tänzelte auf mich zu, doch Esme war näher bei mir und schloss mich als erstes in ihre Arme, Willkommen in der Familie Liebes! Ich strahlte sie an, doch sofort wurde ich von Alice umarmt, sie drückte mich fest, fester als sie es je getan hätte als ich noch ein Mensch war. Mit einem verschmitzten lächeln trat sie von mir zurück, Ihr könnt sie jetzt platt machen.

Ich stutzte als ich ihren Satz hörte, was meinte sie wohl damit, doch meine Frage war sofort beantwortet, als Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper gefolgt von Edward wie Kanonenkugeln auf mich zuschossen, mich zu Boden rissen und so fest drückten wie sie nur konnten. Ich kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, Das ist gemein, vier gegen einen ist unfair, knurrte ich spielerisch aus dem Knäuel das wir gemeinsam bildeten. Dann versuch dich doch zu befreien konterte Emmett.

Jedoch hatte er etwas nicht bedacht, ich war eine Neugeborene und er stachelte mich an. Ohne das ich es wollte, spannte ich meine Muskeln an, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste das sie existierten, meine neu gewonnen Verteidigungsinstinkte schalteten sich ein und ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte ich die vier mit einem lauten Knurren von mir.

Rosalie erwischte noch den besten Platz um zu landen, die Couch, die anderen hatten nicht so viel Glück. Jasper schlug fest gegen die nächste Wand, Emmett krachte auf den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch der in tausende von Teilen zersplitterte und Edward flog geradewegs zur Decke prallte ab und stürzte wieder zu Boden.

Ich kauerte mich auf dem Boden zusammen, jedoch nicht durch mein Verteidigungsverhalten, sondern aus Angst vor mir selbst. Carlisle der eben noch neben Esme gestanden hatte näherte sich mir vorsichtig, um mich nicht zu erschrecken. Alles ist gut Bella, es ist nichts passiert, mach dir keine Sorgen er redete beruhigend auf mich ein.

Ich hörte ein lautes Lachen hinter ihm, es war Emmett, Da sagt noch einmal einer Vampire könnten nicht fliegen. Alle stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein, alle außer mir, ich stand immer noch am selben fleck und schaute entschuldigend in die Runde. Bells, mach dir keine Sorgen Rosalie sprach jetzt zu mir, wir haben das alle durchgemacht, Emmett hat in der ersten Woche nach seiner Verwandlung das gesamte Haus in Schutt und Asche zerlegt.

Emmett schaute beschämt in die Runde, ihm tat die Sache wohl immer noch leid, doch Esme hatte einen verträumten Blick angenommen. Das war ein schönes Haus und ich hatte es gerade fertig restauriert, sie seufzte, lächelte dann aber sofort wieder. Edward stand jetzt hinter mir und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich glaube ihr solltet mit ihr jagen gehen, sie scheint hungrig zu sein. sagte nun Carlisle. Edward nickte und lächelte mich an, als ich zu ihm auf blickte. Ich will doch endlich deine Augen sehen.

Er schaute Emmett und Jasper kurz fragend an, sie schienen sich über ihre Blicke zu verständigen. Die beiden sprangen sofort auf und flankierten mich zu beiden Seiten. Ich verstand, meine Eskorte zum Jagen. Nur zur Sicherheit flüsterte Edward und ich nickte kurz. Edward nahm meine Hand und Emmett hakte sich bei mir unter und Jasper ging vor mir her. In dieser Formation verließen wir das Haus und gingen in den Wald. Gleich sog ich die verschiedensten Gerüche ein. Ich schnupperte und wand meinen Kopf nach rechts.

Was ist das? Auch Jasper wand seinen Kopf Eindeutig Bär . Ich schaute fragend zu Edward auf, mein Hunger, oder Durst war jetzt doch geweckt. Edward nickte und zog mich in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kam. Er hatte sein Grinsen aufgesetzt. Siehst du, jetzt darfst du endlich mit uns Jagen gehen. Der Bär kam in Sichtweite, doch er hatte uns noch nicht bemerkt. Mein Durst übermannte mich und ich lehnte mich gegen die Hände die mich festhielten, ein Knurren grollte aus meiner Brust. Die drei grinsten sich an und ließen mich los. So schnell ich konnte, für Menschen wohl nicht sehbar, rannte ich auf den Bären zu, warf mich auf seinen Rücken und grub meine Zähne in seinen Hals. Warmes Blut strömte in meinen Mund, der Bär fing an zu zappeln, doch ich ließ nicht locker. Nach nur wenigen Minuten viel er leblos und blutleer zu Boden.

Ich blickte auf, Edward, Emmett und Jasper standen immer noch am selben Fleck und schauten mich grinsend an. Mit dem Blut hast du wohl keine Probleme mehr! Ich schaute kurz auf den Bären, er tat mir leid. Edward trat mir entgegen und küsste mich kurz. Es war der erste Kuss seid meiner Verwandlung. Ich wusste ja warum ich deine Augen sehen wollte. Sie waren jetzt goldgelb, jedoch mit einer kleinen Besonderheit wie Edward anmerkte, ich hatte immer einen braunroten Rand um meine Augen.

Bist du satt? fragte mich Emmett. Ich nickte leicht und schaute in die Runde, Wollt ihr nichts trinken? Wieder grinsten die drei, packten mich an den Armen und rannten tiefer in den Wald. Jasper fiel als erstes zurück, er hatte sich einen Hirsch gepackt an dem Emmett einfach vorbei gerannt war. Dieser murmelte nur, Grizzlybären, es sind zwei Stück. Ich konnte die zwei Tiere riechen und als sie in unser Blickfeld kamen ließen Edward und Emmett mich los und stürmten auf die beiden Tiere los. Edward überwältigte das Tier sofort, brach ihm das Genick und saugte sein Blut aus, doch Emmett schien erst noch etwas mit seinem Essen spielen zu wollen. Er sprang um den Bären herum und kämpfte regelrecht mit ihm, aber schlussendlich brach auch er ihm das Genick und saugte sein Blut aus.

Jasper hatte derweilen auch den Weg zu uns gefunden. Wollen wir ein kleines Wettrennen starten, wer als erstes am Hau ist, darf die erste runde mit Bellas neuem Wagen fahren. Mein neues Auto das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, ich wusste immer noch nicht welches Auto es war, Edward hatte mir verboten in der Garage nach zu sehen, natürlich musste ich als erstes am Haus sein, also rannte ich los ohne auch nur auf die Reaktion der anderen auf Jaspers Vorschlag zu warten.

Ich hörte wie die anderen hinter mir her rasten, doch ich hatte einen großen Vorsprung und nur Edward, der schneller war als die anderen konnte mich einholen. Einholen aber nicht überholen, denn ich kam gerade an der Haustür an als er mich erreichte.

Ich hatte gewonnen und endlich durfte ich mein nagelneues Auto sehen. Auch die anderen kamen jetzt an, Emmett schaute traurig, doch Jasper grinste. Wieder flankierte mich die drei und führten mich zur Garage.

Alice und Rosalie waren schon da, wahrscheinlich hatte Alice eine Vision davon und wollte meinen Blick sehen, wenn ich mein Auto bekam. Rose grinste ebenfalls vermutlich hatte sie schon längst an dem Auto herum gebastelt, sie war eine klasse Mechanikerin.

Edward platzierte mich vor dem Auto und Jasper und Emmett stellten sich hinter dem Auto auf, bereit um die Abdeckung von dem Wagen herunter zu ziehen. Edward nickte und die beiden zogen an der Plane, zum Vorschein kam ein Ferrari. Er war dunkel Lila Metallic, hatte getönte Scheiben und Flügeltüren.

Ich war begeistert. Edward hielt mir den Schlüssel vor die Augen, viele kleine Anhänger baumelten um den Schlüssel herum, genau mein Geschmack, es waren sieben Stück, jeder meiner Familie hatte mir ein kleines Souvenir an den Schlüssel gehängt. Das Auffälligste davon war wohl das von Carlisle. Wie an jedem der Autoschlüssel, die der Familie gehörten, hatte er das Familienwappen der Cullens angebracht und dieses hing jetzt auch an meinem Schlüssel. Heute war der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens, ich war ein Vampir, glücklich verheiratet, hatte eine super Familie, einen neuen Wagen und meine erste Jagd ist spitze gelaufen, ich war einfach das glücklichste Wesen auf der Welt.


End file.
